What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Whutsit2ya
Summary: It is the end of Tohru, Yuki, And Kyo's school year with graduation comming fast! The boy's are doing great, but Tohru is trheatened to be failed! With sabbatoge at hand, how will the boys react to the problem? It gets better evey chapter!
1. The Begining

What Goes Around, Comes Around

By: Whutsit2ya?

Disclamer: I DONT OWN FURUBA!!

It was a cold morning. This was unusual for this time of year. Tohru had noticed such, and put on a pink and yellow sweater. It was early. Tohru just couldn't sleep that night; she had been too worried about the test the next day. Soon she had found herself sitting on the porch looking at the rising sun with a nice cup of tea.

"What a beautiful morning." Tohru sighed to herself.

The hot tea felt good on the back of her thought. After a wile, she gently put her cup down on the table beside her. Curling her knees to her chest, she looked over the yard. She couldn't believe that two years ago today she had come to live in this house. She smiled to herself, thinking about all the good times that she had had in this place.

"A-chew!" she sneezed.

Tohru shivered, it was colder than she expected.

"Hey, why don't you get out of the cold before you catch one"

Tohru jumped. She hadn't heard Kyo come up beside her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I didn't see you there!"

" Whatever," Kyo yawned, "what are you do'n up for anyway?"

" Well you see," Tohru started wringing her hands "I just couldn't sleep, I mean with the big test tomorrow"

"What, it's not that big. You didn't ha'f ta worry about it so much that you get no sleep over it."

" But Kyo!" Tohru started sacred, "You don't understand! If I don't pass this, I might fail and be held back for a year! And I can't do that! I can't! Not after I promised my mom..." worried Tohru, now with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," what more could kyo say? It was a horrible truth. If she failed the test, she would stay back. She would not be with him. That hit him hard. He couldn't imagen what would happen with him going off to collage nad not having Tohur not there...

"Kyo?"

" Hm?" .

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sheesh, I'm gonna go train", said Kyo as he left towards the woods.

"'kay." Tohru smiled with her big goofy grin, "I'll start breakfast"

Tohru picked up her cup and with a last glance at Kyo she headed into the house. She started to hum to herself as she came into the kitchen. Even though there were many things on her mind, she could always find herself smiling. Like her mother always said 'never give up'. She could always find comfort in her mother's word. Not long after had she started to make breakfast that Shigure appeared. Looking a bit ruffled and tired, he yawned to himself and sat down at the table to read the paper. At first, he didn't notice Tohru; it was after all only 5:30. What caught his attention was the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. He knew that only one person could ever make food smell and taste soooo good, was Tohru. After processing all this, he got up, set his paper down, and headed toward the kitchen. And what else should he see but Tohru. He remarked to himself how cute she was with her hair up and that little apron on.  
He could never get tired of the food she cooked or her for that matter. Then he noticed something else. Even though her face was bright and happy, the way she was moving she seemed nervous about something. However, he just couldn't see what it could be. His curiously finally got the best of him and he had to ask...

"Tohru," Shigure started, "why are you up?'

Tohru turned around, spatula in her hand, as she gave him a big smile she replied, "Oh, it's nothing, I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Following this, she gave him an even bigger smile. He smiled too. It was contagious. Though, Shigure couldn't help but to surveyed her with his dark eyes, doubting that that wasn't the whole story. He knew that there was something wrong, he could always tell. In the back of his mind he began to feel slightly worried, Tohru didn't usually let things bother her, but there defiantly seemed to be something wrong. Even though her eyes were shining and her smile was joyous, he still had a sense that something was not right. 'She'll come to you if she needs help, all you can do is to be there for her' said a little voice in his head. After that, he found himself giving her the benefit of the doubt and stopped asking questions. However, as he turned to go back to the table he couldn't help but give one word of advice,

"If you ever need any help, you can always come to me,"

Tohru gave him a puzzled look, but Shigure just smiled and gave her a small pat on the head before leaving. Tohru, even though totally mystified, went back to cooking breakfast. It was an hour later that Yuki had appeared. He always did over sleep.

"Morning," Said a half asleep Yuki.

Even though his hair was quite messy and his school uniform was a little wrinkled, he still shown with a radiant beauty. He always seemed to have a sort of glow that attracted all the girls, and even some of the boys. Even if he was dirty, from working in the garden every one stilled called him 'Prince Yuki'. Need less to say that he never became too fond of his school nickname.

"Oh! Good Morning Yuki!" Tohru said with her biggest smile, yet as she set out the serving dishes, "breakfast will be ready shortly! In addition, I made one of your favorites! Stewed leeks!"

" WHAT!"

A yell came from outside that, you can say thoroughly scared Tohru and had effectively woken up Yuki.

"WHY THE HELL, LEEKS!" Yelled an angry kyo, who was now in the house with his uniform on.

"Kyo! I-I'm sorry!" Tohru said worriedly, "but I could prepare some left over cod from last night if-if you want!"

" Yeah, sure, whatever as long as it isn't something with those damn leeks in it" Kyo mumbled aloud as he went to join Shigure, who was still looking at the paper.

"Tch, what an unappreciative cat" Yuki said aloud. "Though," he said as he turned to Tohru, "I am very grateful."

" Oh, um, it's no problem really!" She quickly said. As his eyes met her sparkling blue eyes, she smiled at him with a big smile. He couldn't help but smile too.

As he turned to leave, he just happened to notice that she was ringing her hand. When he looked a little closer, her wrist was all red from it.

"Miss. Honda," Yuki started, "What's wrong?"

Tohru was startled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?" She questioned with a blank look on her face.

"It's just that you seemed to be nervous or upset about something"

"….." she only replied with another blank stair.

"I couldn't help but to notice that when ever you become nervous about something you tend to ring your hands" Yuki explained.

"Oh…." Said Tohru as she now looked at the floor. "I really didn't want to bother you too… It's just that the other day, I found out that if I fail the test today that I will be held back… but really! You shouldn't worry about it!" she added quickly, as she saw the look upon Yuki's face, "I stayed up all night studying for this test, so there really isn't any reason to be worried, really!"

After a moment of shock, Yuki regained his composure.

"As long as you give it your best you'll be fine," Yuki said as he tried to comfort the worried girl, "It will all work out, you don't need to worry"

"Thanks" She smiled in reply.Yuki slowly turned away and left toward the table in the other room. Even though his words had been sincere, in his mind he felt a great pressure of worry come over him. 'Stop worrying she'll pass for sure' said one-half. Though the other part had different things to say 'If she does fail this test, she'll be held back. no more having lunch together, no more classes togther. She'll stay in high school while i go to collage...' He was afraid that, that one side had more truth to its words than the other, and that he really might have to go without her. The thought startled him very deeply. 'What is to come next,' he wondered, 'what is to come next…..'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

To Be CoNtInUeD...


	2. The Plan

"Now clear every thing off your desks and so that no notes are visible. Remember, no cheating off another persons test. Not that it would matter because the people around you will have a slightly different test than you..."

The teacher who was overlooking the test just seemed to drone on forever. Tohru, unlike he fellow classmates, paid close attention. Her eyes seemed to have the look of utmost determination in them and her face seemed very serious. To everyone else it would seem that she was pumped for the test, though really inside, she was scared. 'What if I fail, what if I fail…' The same thing seemed to revolve around in her mind 'what if I fail, what if I fail…'

'Tohru… Tohru…, you don't have to worry so much, just do your best….you'll be fine…'

Tohru relaxed a bit after hearing her mother's words. It always seemed to help that no matter what, she could always count on her mother.

"Begin!"

Tohru turned over the paper and began her test...

"Times up." Spoke the harsh toned teacher as the timer went off an hour and a half later, "I'll be coming around to collect the papers. By the end of the day, I should have your tests graded. You are free to go to study hall now."

Tohru quietly picked up her things and headed out into the crowded hallway.

"Hey Tohru."

" Yes, hello Tohru."

Tohru turned around to see who had addressed her.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru smiled with glee as she recognized her best friends.

"So Tohru," spoke Hana as she met Tohru's eyes, "how did the test go? I believe that I did fairly acceptable, however ,though I did find the last part particularly hard"

"Yeah," said Uo as she waved her hand carelessly, "it was a doozie that's for sure."

" I thought it was a lot harder than the practice ones that they gave us before, but I did the best I could and that's what really matters!" Tohru said as she pounded her fist to her chest and then raised it high in the air.

"Well good for you Tohru" smiled Hana as Uo rubbed Tohru on the head.

"So, Miss. Honda, how did it go?"

Yuki strolled over, ignoring the faces of the girls he passed, and joined Miss Honda and her friends as they talked about their opinions on the test.

"Yuki! Hi!" Tohru smiled as he walked her way.

"So how was it for you?"

" Well it was a lot harder than I expected but," said Tohru now getting excited, "I knew a lot more of the answers than I thought!"

" Well I'm glad," he said to Tohru as he gave her a warm sincere smile that she couldn't help but to return.

"That Tohru Honda..."

Unnoticed by Tohru and company, there was a particular group that was plotting there revenge in the corner of the hall.

"Wait, just you wait and see what we have planned for you Tohru Honda"

"President Motoko!"

Motoko whirled around.

"Be quiet!" She hissed at none other than the Vice President, Minami, "They'll here us for sure if you don't be quiet!"

" Right!" Whispered Minami in reply, "so what are we gonna do to her?"

" I'll tell you what we'll do," Motoko said with a sly grin, "I finally found a way that we can get that witch away from our Yuki, without getting shocked by electa-girl."

" Really!? How" She yelled as loud as she possibly could without being over heard.

"We'll sabotage her test" Motoko said with an even nastier grin than before, "I heard that if she fails this test that she'll have to stay back and you now what that means..."

"That means that she won't be in his class any more and Hanajima won't suspect a thing..."

The two of them turned on their heels and walked back down the hallway, the thought of revenge still in their minds as they went to find Rika Aida...

To Be Continued...


	3. And The Results Are In!

"So, will you do it?" Questioned Motoko.

"Of course, anything for the prince," Rika grimily smiled, "but the question is, how?"

" This is what we're going to do," Motoko said to both Rika and Minami as she pulled out a piece of paper, "First of all, we'll have to get back into the classroom. There will be an opening of 5 minuets before study hall ends."

" And that's where I come in right?" Interrupted Rika.

"Right," Motoko paused and then said towards Minami, "While we're in the class room, you will be keeping watch to see if any teachers come."

" Right"

"After Rika gets me in, I will locate Honda's paper and start to erase answers and bubble in new ones, after that, I leave and Rika locks back the door."

No one asked any questions as they left the empty classroom. It was now 6 minutes left until the end of study hall and Motoko had just seen the teacher leave. The three of them crept quickly and quietly towards the classroom. Rika noiselessly began to work on the locked doorknob with Motoko behind her pushing her on. Finally, a click rang out and the door swung easily open. Motoko looked at Minami to make sure that no one was coming. Minami gave Motoko the thumbs up sign. Motoko crept slowly into the classroom towards the teacher's desk. There they were. The tests were in plain site and it only took her a minuet to find Tohru's paper. Taking out her pencil, Motoko erased her answers and wrote down her own. Satisfied with her work and with an urging whisper from Rika that time was running out she set the test back in its place and left the room. Rika locked the door and they all walked back down the hallway, passing the returning teacher without incident.

"Good by Tohru Honda," Motoko said smugly to the others, "Good job both of you."

"I'm handing back the tests now, and I must say that the majority of you did very well, Though some of the others..."

Tohru couldn't help but shake, she could feel her hart pound agents her ribs. Her breath came to her in short gasps. After what seemed like an eternity, the teacher finally set her paper face down on her desk.

"You are all excused! Have a wonderful weekend," The teacher said finally after she handed back all the tests.

Every one got up except for Tohru. Her hands trembled as she turned over the paper. There, printed neatly at the top of her test read:

Tohru Honda: Grade, 68, F

She had failed.

yes i know that it is short but hey, i love cliffhangers!! please R&R!!! but please, be respecful of furuba and my work and dont write hate cokmments like saladlord did. thank you:3


	4. Sick With Failure

She had failed.

Tohru sat petrified to her chair. She had failed! She had tried so hard and yet she had failed! Shock made her body ridged. She couldn't move, even when kyo and Yuki, along with Uo and Hana came up beside her. She just sat there with tears welling up her big blue eye. Her hands clenched as rebellious tears leaked free.

"Hey... Tohru?" Uo said as she saw the trickle of tears running down her face despite her efforts to try to stop them. Uo's curiosity got the best of her and she had to glance down to see what she was crying over. Her eyes turned to shock as she read what was written on the top of her test. Hana couldn't help but to see over Uo's shoulder and when she did, her eyes widened with shock as well. Hana put her hands on Tohru's shoulders as Tohru started to sob, now with tears freely running down her pail cheeks.

"Don't worry Tohru," Hana said as she now gave Tohru a giant hug, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Tohru still just sat there, her eyes downcast and her shoulders hitching gently with sobs of frustration and sadness. 'How could have I have failed the test and disappointed mom?' The thought of disappointing her mother just built upon her sadness. 

"Come on Miss. Honda" Yuki said gently as he held out his hand, "Let's go back to the house"

Tohru finally managed a small nod as she took his hand and stood up.

"Maybe we should we should go with you..." suggested Uo

"N-no! No! I-I'm Fine it was just a bit of a shock that's all! Really! Maybe if I talk to the teacher Monday, She'll give me an e-extra credit or something..." Tohru said as she wiped the tears from her blotchy face. Hana just nodded and smiled a small smile; it hurt her so much to see Tohru in pain.  
The two of them (Hana and Uo) watched there friend walk out of the classroom with tears still shining on her cheeks. It took them a long time after they had left, to leave themselves. However, as they started to leave the classroom Hana suddenly stopped and stiffened.

"Something isn't right...," she muttered to herself. She dispelled the thought with a shake of her head, as she turned and left with Uo.

"I-I'm really sorry about all that. I-I really didn't mean to worry you or anything, i-it's just that I was surprised that's all and...um," Tohru continuously apologized the whole trip home. Neither of the boys could say anything. They were as much surprised as Tohru. They had grown so confident the she would surely pass the test that they never thought that she would have failed. After an awkward walk, the three of them finally reached the house. 

"Oh! I'm so glad that your back! How was your da...?" Shigure suddenly stopped when he saw the boy's sullen faces and Tohru's puffy eyes, "What's wrong?"

The boys looked at Tohru from the corners of their eyes. She suddenly snapped from her train of thought and smiled at Shigure with a big smile.

"Nothing, it's just been a hard day that's all. Now if you please excuse me, I need t-to go put some things in my room"

Tohru bowed and slid past the worried Shigure as she headed towards the stairs. Soon after there was a noticeable click from her bedroom door, Shigure motioned the two young boys into the next room. They all sat down around the table, neither of them looking at one another. After awhile Shigure broke the silence with a heavy sigh. 

"So," he said with a rather uncharacteristic serious tone, "Why was Tohru so upset?"

Nobody said anything for a long time. Shigure was about to ask again when Kyo intervened.

"She failed the test" Kyo finally muttered Kyo as he stared at the table.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

" It means," Yuki said grimly, "that Miss. Honda will be staying back a year in school."

" No, I'm sorry I must have herd you wrong," said Shigure doubtfully as he shook his head, "I thought you said..."

"CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD," Kyo angrily yelled at his Cousin, "SHE'S STAYING BACK!"

" Now now, there is no reason to yell. I'm sure there must have been some kind of mistake." Shigure said as he waved his hand in the air, "She couldn't have possibly failed; you studied with her did you not, Yuki?"

" Yes, that is true." Yuki replied. 'And' he thought to himself, 'the questions I gave her were almost exactly like the ones on the test.' Then a thought hit him. 'If she didn't fail the test then how do you explain the grade?'

The whole time that Yuki was thinking, he never once noticed that the eyes of his counterparts were upon him. 

"If she didn't fail the test, and she still got a bad grade then someone must have done this on purpose. We know that this meant too much to Tohru, so someone must have done something to her test" 

This last statement filled everyone's heads with new questions. Why? Who?  
Unfortunately, a loud band upstairs interrupted their thoughts. They all looked at one another. Shigure and the others finally got up after a moment of silence. They walked quickly up the stairs and towards Tohru's room.

"Tohru?" Shigure said as he knocked on her door, "Are you okay?"

When no reply came, he slightly opened the door a crack. A horrible sight met his eyes. He flung the door wide open as he ran to Tohru who had collapsed onto the floor. Kyo and Yuki followed soon after. Shigure carefully picked Tohru up, so not to transform, and set her on her bed. His eyes filled with worry as he checked her breathing. Shigure sighed with relief as he felt her gentile breath agents his hand. He surveyed her with his eyes looking for some explanation about why she had fallen. His hand soon came to rest upon her forehead and quickly held it away. Her skin was so hot that he could feel it inches away. Behind him, Yuki and Kyo were waiting to hear what had happened. Shigure, suddenly remembering that they were there, straitened up, and turned towards the boys.

"She collapsed from a high fever. I think that all this stress has taken a toll on her." Shigure regretfully informed the two of them, "It would help if you would look after her for a while, just incase she gets worse. While you do that I'll call Hatori"

Shigure quickly walked down stairs. Yuki and Kyo just stood there as they gazed at the fever stricken Tohru. Guilt ran through both of their minds. They blamed themselves, even though they knew that they couldn't have done anything to prevent this. Kyo looked at Yuki and Yuki stared back. A silent agreement was made between them, and Yuki went down to get a cold cloth for her. Kyo just pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. Yuki soon came back and laid the towel across her forehead. The two said nothing for hours as the just sat and waited. Finally, they herd a soft crunch of a car entering the driveway. Below them, they herd the door open and close. After a moment, three figures appeared at the door. Shigure, Hatori, and much to Kyo's displeasure, Kagura. 


	5. Kagura and Shigure's Talk

"Wha-what the heck!?" Kyo yelled as he was wrangled into a backbreaking hug, "Why are you here!?"

" I'm here to help Tohru and to see you silly!" Kagura said with enthusiasm as she hugged tighter until you could hear his neck pop.

Kyo couldn't reply, he couldn't even breathe because Kagura was choking him so hard. Hatori shot a disapproving glance at the two, and then directed his attention towards Yuki.

"So," he said in his usual unemotional tone, "How long has she been asleep?"

" For about three hours." came his reply.

"Hmm..." Hatori said as he looked over at Tohru. 

Shigure could tell that his friend was troubled by all this, even though his voice showed no hint of emotion. You could tell right away when you looked into his dark eyes. Tohru was precious too all though who really got to know her. Because Hatori had suffered so much previously in his life, he never wanted to care too much, particularly about others. It was already almost too much for him to remember his fiancé who forgot her memories by his own hand. He couldn't stand that to happen to anyone else. Tohru has been very kind and generous to him without even wanting anything in return, he couldn't loose her too.

Hatori realizing that he was needed, filled the unoccupied seat next to Tohru's bed. He took the usual tests, blood pressure, temperature, and other essential things. Finally, after all this was completed he took out his bag and searched with for the right medicine vaccination. He quickly swabbed her arm and injected the contents of the needle.

"There," Hatori said as he put the needle back into its container, "that should do it, but I would like to spend the night just incase anything happens"

"Yes, yes, of course, of course." Shigure said as he waved his hand in the air, "I knew you would suggest just that and I already made you a bed down stairs."

Shigure and Hatori walked slowly down stairs, ignoring the desperate attempts to get help from Kyo.  
Kyo finally managed to get out of Kagura's grasp and scrambled to the other side of the room. He took great gasps and finally was able to make the spots in his eyes to go away.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he yelled in a whisper, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Infuriated, Kyo stomped out of the room and up to the roof where he spent most of his time. His bright orange hair sticking out at all angles. Not to mentioned the brutally wrinkled outfit that he had on just made him look even madder than what he really was. 

"By my love" waved Kagura as she set up her mat at the end of Tohru's bed. She had, of course volunteered to come along when she herd about Tohru. Since they were good friends, she felt obligated to come. Tohru may be two years younger than she is, but she has great wisdom beyond her years. Tohru can solve almost any ones' problems, and Kagura knows that she can save the most cursed of people. Kagura felt as though she could trust her even when she's betrayed by every one else. With books piled at her feet and her photo album in her hands she settled into her bed ready to weather out the night.

Meanwhile, Yuki went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. His hands rested upon his knees and his eyes were focused on the floor. His mind began to race. Thoughts consumed him and his head started to hurt. 'So many factors, so many possibilities'. He closed his eyes and lay flat on the bed, intending to focuses on the situation. Without himself knowing, he reluctantly fell asleep.

"Mmmm..." Tohru mumbled as she tossed a bit. Her arm hung over the bed.

Kagura looked up from her magazine. It was still early. 3:40 to be exact she noted to herself, as she looked at the clock. She got on her feet and set the magazine down on her mat. She quickly stepped over to Tohru's bed. Tohru's eye fluttered open and widened when she saw Kagura.

"Kagura?" Tohru said surprised as she sat up, "what... why..."

Kagura just put a finger to her lips and held her other hand to Tohru's forehead.

"Hmm... your fever went down a bit but it's still pretty high," Kagura said to herself.

"Kagura," Tohru started, "why are you here? I-I mean not to sound rude or anything!"

Kagura just smiled and held Tohru's hand.

"Don't you remember?" Kagura said puzzled, "you fainted."

Tohru sat there for a minuet trying to remember, her eyes glazed over. 'Oh! Yes I remember now!' Tohru quickly faced Kagura and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I hope that I didn't cause any trouble!"

"Oh! No, none at all!" Kagura said with a shake of her head, "Oh that reminds me! I need to go get Hatori!"

Kagura straitened up, and bounded downstairs. 'Hatori's here too!? Oh what a mess I've caused!' Tohru realized suddenly. Seconds later Hatori, along with Shigure and Kagura, appeared in her doorway.

"Ah, Tohru! I'm glad you've finally woken up!" Shigure said with his usual enthusiasm.

Tohru just gave a weak smile in reply.

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry and for all the trouble." Tohru said as she looked at the three of them.

"No, it was no problem at all," Hatori, said with a little smile.

Hatori once again took out his bag and checked her temperature.

"It's still quite high, 103," he said aloud to Shigure as he put the thermometer away, "She should stay in bed till it comes down."

"No! Really! I'm fine! I just need a good nights rest and I'll be good as new" Tohru smiled with a huge grin.

"I'm sure that you are Tohru," Shigure agreed, "but to make sure that you don't get any worse, for your sake we would like you to take a day off. ' Kay?"

Tohru just sat there and gave a small nod.

"'Kay" Tohru said with a smile upon her face.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest," Hatori said as he turned around, "If you need anything, I'll just be down stairs."

With that, himself and Shigure turned and left. Kagura stepped carefully over her books and set herself down on her mat for a little rest. She turned off the light on Tohru's lamp, and with a smile at Tohru, she tried to get some rest. With a last look at Kagura, Tohru, laid back down on her bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Of course, the whole time that this happened, there was an eavesdropper. In fact, Kyo had been listening the whole time from the roof. He hung himself upside-down so that he could see through the gap in Tohru's curtains. He finally got rite side-up again and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had been so worried about Tohru that he had spent the whole night getting glimpses of her to make sure that she was still okay. He didn't dare go in wile Kagura was there. However, he did have to grudgingly give her his gratitude. As much as he hated to admit it, it was because she was there that Tohru could get some peace and quiet. As for him... not so much. Though, for the time being, he was glad that she was there, but he wasn't going to tell her that. That's the last thing he needed, Kagura.

Kyo wasn't the only one on the prowl. Yuki, on the way downstairs, just happened to hear the whole conversation. He couldn't help but to smile and feel a great weight come off his shoulders. Through the night, he had slept on the fact that some one sabotaged the test. He finally had a suspect. To his great dismay, he thought that the president of his very own fan club had done this. He hoped that with all his heart that he was wrong. He knew that if he was right, that it would be because of him that this had all happened in the first place.

He knew that they idolize him and that they all wanted, well... him. He had become afraid lately because he feared that some harm might come upon Miss. Honda. The 'members' seemed to be greatly aggressive whenever himself and Miss. Honda were together. He knows that they have taken drastic steps before but this, this was too much. Even though he had no rock solid evidence, they were the only ones he could think of that didn't care for Miss. Honda. He didn't know in particular what he was to do. So finally, he came to his last and most drastic resort. Get help from Shigure. Just the thought of going to him for help made him cringe. However, he reasoned to himself that at least it wasn't his brother. 

With set determination, he crept downstairs and awkwardly, knocked on Shigure's office door. A second later Shigure opened his door with a pen in his mouth and a book in his hand. When he saw Yuki, the pen dropped from his mouth and he almost lost the book as well.

"Yuki?" Shigure said with a disbelieving voice, "Is there something wrong?"

" Yes, well, not exactly with me,"

"Ah," Shigure said now with his eyes glinting and a mocking tone, "Its Tohru, isn't it?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and continued on, "Yes, I'm afraid I know who messed up her test."

" Oh! Do tell." Shigure said, now giving Yuki his full attention.

Yuki really didn't know how to put it, "I think it was a girl at school," he finally said at last.

"Oh," Shigure said, taken back, "does Tohru know this?"

Yuki just shook his head, "No. I don't even know if I'm right or not, it's just that she, along with her friends, don't really care for Miss. Honda much."

" Hmmm..." Shigure thought as he stared thoughtfully at Yuki, "I wonder why they would do such a thing?"

" It's because of me," Yuki said as he looked at the floor, "It seems that they think that we are er, closer than friends"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Are you not?"

Shigure couldn't help but to smile at the reaction he had gotten from his cousin. Yuki immediately blushed and clenched his hands as he looked at the ground. When he looked up at Shigure and saw that he was grinning at him like that stupid cat, he hit him across the head. Shigure wasn't smiling any more. Yuki turned on his heal and headed back upstairs. 'Why do I even bother...'


End file.
